Damsel in Distress
by volster
Summary: What would happen if Daenerys ran away on her wedding day? What would happen if the people she ran away with were actually bounty hunters? If you want to find out what happens, I suggest you take a look. In this alternate timeline, anything is possible.
1. Chapter 1 - Pentos

This story is set in an alternate universe with different set of events. The setting of the story is 299 AL, S01E01 of Game of Thrones. Deanerys is 17 years old, and other four main characters are one year younger than in description link below.

I would recommend to first read the charachters description and casting at the end. Just to make it better if you want to visualise the scenes. I will put a link with more detail here:

topic/99975/118913313/1/#118913313

P.S. I think the most accurate person to play Issa would be Jordana Brewster. Imagine this as a screenplay script and a story in one, because I visualise scenes in my head and write them.

The scene begins with Viserys, Deanerys and Illyrio Mopatis walking in the garden. Roger meanwhile sneaks into the estate trough bushes. My style of writing is not really all that standard, so I will understand if it isn't that well recieved. I also apologize if I get something in publishing wrong as this is my first publish.

Anyway, do try to enjoy if you are into this sort of thing!

* * *

**PENTOS, DAY 1**

VISERYS: When will they be married?

ILLIYO: Soon. The Dorthraki never stay still for long.

VISERYS: Is it true that they dine with their horses?

ILLIYO: I wouldn't ask Khal Drogo.

VISERYS: Do you take me for a fool?

ILLIYO: I take you for a king...Kings lack the caution of common men. My apologies if I've given offense.

VISERYS: I know how to play a man like Drogo. I give him a queen and he gives me an army.

DAENERYS: I don't want to be his queen. I want to go home.

VISERYS: So do I. I want us both to go home, but they took it from us. So tell me sweet sister, how do we go home?

DEANERYS: I don't know.

VISERYS: We go home with an army. With Khal Drogo's army. I would let his whole tribe fuck you, all forty thousand men and their horses too, if that's what it took.

ROGER: Now that's not a nice thing to say to a sister, is it?

Viserys, Illyrio and Daenerys looked towards the house in surprise. On the wall sat a young man with black hair and blue eyes. He had one leg on the wall and a judgemental but clever look on his face. His shoulders were amored and his clothes was brownish leather and boots. Viserys stepped forwards and yelled at him.

VISERYS: Who are you?! How did you get in here!?

ROGER: I jumped over the wall.

ILLYRIO: This is a private estate! I will get the guards.

Illyrio went to get the guards. Roger looked at the ground, and then at them with a smile.

VISERYS: How dare you! I am Viserys Targaryen, King of the Andals and the First men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the Realm! You will show respect!

Viserys yelled and pointed the finger at him. Roger jumped off the wall and asked ironically.

ROGER: And where is your crown, king?

Viserys drew his sword out. Daenerys stepped back and watched with surprise. Roger put his right hand on his sword grip.

VISERYS: It was taken from me you fool! The Userper sits on my throne and I will get it back!

ROGER: Sure you wil...

Roger was now serious. Viserys charged at him with his sword and they began fighting. Roger drew his sword in the last moment and blocked the attack. Viserys fought good, but Roger was faster. He, however, didn't intend to kill him, just disable him. So he punched him a few times and then they grabbed each other's hands. Viserys was full of anger and Roger banged his head to Viserys. Both of them were disoriented and Roger managed to stop Viserys's swing and kick him. Then he took Viserys's sword and threw it in the bushes. Viserys was now enraged and charged at him. Roger took a stand and kicked him in the head with his left hand. Viserys fell down unconcious bleeding from the nose.

Roger put his sword in the scabbard and ran to Daenerys. She was laying against the wall under the tree. She was frigtened and started to move away so Roger put his hands on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

ROGER: Hey, hey! Look at me! Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, alright? I'm not going to hurt you. Don't be scared, I had to do it.

Roger looked at Viserys who was still lying on the floor. He turned to her and she looked at him with surprise and was very stressed.

DAENERYS: You...you killed my brother!

ROGER: What? No! I didn't kill him! He is alive but you have to listen to me!

Daenerys was now still but still breathing heavily.

ROGER: You said you wanted to go home. That is why I am here. I will take you home, alright? Come with me, to Westeros.

DAENERYS: I can't, Viserys will never let me go!

ROGER: Not when I'm around. I know what he does to you. You know very well he can't win a fight, let alone win a war. A war against battle hardened veteran and army of Westeros.

She was now calm and trying to think about what he said.

ROGER: I came here to help you! He was going to sell you like you are some slave. If you want to stay here I won't stop you. But if you want to go to Westeros and live as a decent girl, we have to hurry, because any minute now guards will come here and stop us. I need to know, Deanerys.

Daenerys looked at him with amazement. Guards footsteps were heard.

DAENERYS: Yes.

Roger gave her his hand and she took it. She got up and Roger looked at the direction in which the guards were coming.

ROGER: Come on, this way!

They got out of the terrace and ran to the other side of the estate. Roger helped her trough the foilage.

ROGER: Careful...

They ran and Roger helped her over the fence. She almost fell but he caught her out and they continued to run towards the harbour.

ROGER: There is a ship in the harbour waiting for us. My friends are on it. Don't worry, they won't hurt you. Here, put this on.

Roger grabbed a veil of a stand that was on the harbour enterance and gave it to her. They started to walk normally. In the harbour there was a small ship. It had two sails and was streamlined. On it were four figures, one of which was leaving and heading towards them.

ROGER: Do not speak.

HARBOUR MASTER: I was surprised to see your friends pay! But I am satisfied. What do we have here? Who is this?

ROGER: A slave girl I got of a man who owed me money. He said she was useful. So, I have to make sure she is!

Roger slapped her on her butt. They laughed and Daenerys was startled.

HARBOUR MASTER: I see. And why is she wearing that?

ROGER: Her owner said she was a bit unusual. I guess whatever he ment is a surprise! And I shouldn't unwrap a gift before we are alone!

HARBOUR MASTER: Well, I have no objection to that! Farewell. R

oger smiled and nodded as the harbour master was leaving. His smile quickly disappeared and he turned to Daenerys whispering.

ROGER: I apologize about that, but I had to do it. It was the only story that could be believable.

They walked on to the ship and Roger put the wooden ramp on the ship. In the front of the ship, Horren was putting the ropes in place and turned his head to them. Likko was carrying crates under deck and watched them with neutral face. Minos was on one of the crates leaning against the sail, looking smug.

MINOS: Is that a way to treat a princess, Roger?

He showed a gesture of slapping someone's backside with his hand.

ROGER: Don't be a dick.

MINOS: I know, I know, you had to to it. That slimy bastard charged us a small fortune. Greedy cunts, they are. Oh, sorry.

Minos realised that he was in presence of a lady. Deanerys looked confused and Minos came closer to them. He bowed to her with a slight smile.

MINOS: I am at your service, princess.

Horren finished his task and stood up.

HORREN: Hey Loverboy, why don't you knock that off and come help me with the ropes? You aren't doing anything around here! Get off your arse and help me!

Minos looked at him and smiled.

MINOS: Fine! It seems I have other business to attend to. Excuse me, princess.

He left and helped Horren. At that time, Likko was coming back from below.

ROGER: Everything alright, we good to go?

LIKKO: Yes. Two more crates and we are ready.

ROGER: Good. Daenerys, allow me to introduce the team. That is Likko, the big man you saw shouting was Horren and the smooth bastard that is helping him is Minos. You don't have to be afraid of them, they are a bit loud but are alright.

Daenerys looked calm and interested. Roger headed under deck. Likko was coming out.

LIKKO: Everything is in place.

ROGER: Good. Let's sail!

Roger shouted that and invited Daenerys with his hand.

ROGER: Come, let me show you your chamber.

They entered the lower deck of the ship. It was filled with crates and supplies. In the back there were several areas including pantry, living space and team's quarters. In front of the ship was a door which led to another compartment. Behind them were hanging nets and a small desk. The deck was lit by small torches in metal casings. They came to the front and he opened the door. Inside was a small bed and a cupboard. On the cupboard was meat, some fruits and water.

ROGER: This is yours. The bed is as comfortables as we could make it. There is some food if you're hungry and the toilet is that way. We also got some clothes for you here. If you need anything else just tell me, alright?

DAENERYS: Yes. Thank you.

ROGER: You're welcome. I have to get to the deck, make yourself comfortable. I suggest you get some rest, this is going to be a very long journey.

Roger went up the stairs. The ship was slowly turning towards the open sea. Roger was at the helm and Horren was helping with the sails. Deanerys walked up to the deck and leaned against the wooden railing. Likko was in the same position, looking at Pentos.

LIKKO: Scared?

He asked Daenerys without turning his head.

DAENERYS: What?

LIKKO: Must be frightning leaving everything you know.

DAENERYS: It is.

LIKKO: You will get used to it. After all, you're going home, so are we.

Likko left her side. Deanerys looked at him and she felt some happines mixed with fear. She was after all, going home. Her thoughts were diverse. She tried not to think about it and looked at Roger at the helm. He looked back at her but quickly turned away.

As Pentos slowly disappeared from the view, Deanerys went below. She entered her chamber and layed on the bed. Thoughts were running trough her head. So many questions. So many things that could go wrong. What will happen to her brother? Will Robert's assassins get to her? Will she have to hide all her life? What is she doing, she thought to herself. Heavy thoughts made her tired. She closed her eyes and after some time, fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Narrow Sea I

**NARROW SEA, DAY 12**

Night. Ship is passing trough a storm. Large waves rock it from one side to another and rain is pouring on the deck. Below the deck, rain makes a distinct tapping sound. That sound is occasionally interrupted by the sound of thunder. All deck hatches are closed and sails are down. The team decided not to risk the ship by charging trough the storm.

Daenerys came from her room and sat on a crate in her new clothes. In the stern of the ship Likko, Horren and Minos were playing a game. They were laughing and shouting. Daenerys was curious but was too afraid to ask what the game is about. She was trying to figure out what are they playing. She was scared of the storm, but much less scared than eleven days ago.

The hatch opened and water poured in. Everyone looked at the rain pouring onto the floor and Horren cursed. Trough the hatch came Roger, and closed it.

ROGER: Bloody weather!

MINOS: Did you get it?

ROGER: Yes. Roger brought a box and put it on the floor. He was all wet from the rain.

ROGER: Damn it!

MINOS: Better luck next time.

Minos smiled. Horren looked at him and made an grumpy face.

ROGER: Oh piss off! That last draw could have easily came to you! And now you would be wet to the skin and I would be the one laughing.

LIKKO: Unlikey.

ROGER: You know what I ment! I have to get changed.

Horren, Likko and Minos continued to play. Roger went behind the boxes and changed into dry pants. He walked pass Daenerys and reached for a shirt that was hanging from a rope. Deanerys looked at him with interest as he was putting his shirt on.

ROGER: What?

DAENERYS: Nothing.

Roger calmed down and put his belt on after drying himself with a towel. His hair was still a bit wet. He approached Deanerys.

ROGER: Can't sleep?

DAENERYS: No.

ROGER: Right. It's understantable, you're not used to rough seas. Hungry?

DAENERYS: A little, you don't have to bother.

ROGER: Princess, I've got nothing else to do, honestly. I will be right back.

He went to the stern of the ship into the pantry and brought back wine, cheese and some bread. They went into her chamber and sat on her bed. After some time, she finished her meal.

ROGER: Good?

DAENERYS: Yes.

ROGER: So, I heard your father was the king of Westeros.

DAENERYS: He was, but I didn't know him. He was killed before I was born.

ROGER: I don't remember those times much as well. I was little and all I heard were stories. It must have been hard, alone with just your brother?

DAENERYS: It was but he took care of me.

ROGER: Yes, I know. But think about it, are you better or worse without him?

DAENERYS: I don't know. He wasn't always nice to me. I was always his little sister. Keep your mouth shut and do as I tell you. But he was the only family I had. I didn't really have anyone else.

ROGER: And your mother?

DAENERYS: She died giving birth to me.

ROGER: I'm sorry to hear that. They sat in silence for a while.

ROGER: I never knew my mother either. I was raised by my father, at least until I left home. He said she left when I was two years old. I still don't know who she is.

DAENERYS: Viserys told me our mother was beautiful. That is one thing I know about her.

ROGER: Well, you have got that from her then.

She looked at him and blushed a bit. He turned his look away.

DAENERYS: You don't have to be here if you don't want, I will try to get some sleep.

ROGER: I want to be here. They are alright, but sometimes you have to get some peace. And since there is no one else on this ship, you are good enough for me.

She smiled. He put on a smile as well.

DAENERYS: When will we arrive in Westeros?

ROGER: Depends. Eighty days, maybe more.

DAENERYS: That long?

ROGER: Unfortunately. The Narrow Sea is not as narrow as is seems and the weather isn't making it easier.

A thunder was heard from the outside.

DAENERYS: Maybe I shouldn't have left.

ROGER: Why do you think that?

DAENERYS: Viserys isn't always kind, but he is my blood. I have to marry him at some point. This is...

ROGER: No. Not anymore. World is full of dangers and believe me, even more for you, but while you are on this ship you are safe.

DAENERYS: Roger, tell me the truth. What will you do with me once we reach Westeros?

ROGER: I don't know. We will figure something out, alright?

Daenerys nodded. Roger tried to hold her hand but she refused and looked down. Roger got up and headed to the door to leave.

DAENERYS: Roger?

ROGER: Yes?

DAENERYS: Thank you for doing this.

ROGER: Don't mention it.

Roger left her chamber and she stayed there sitting and thinking while the storm raged.


	3. Chapter 3 - Narrow Sea II

**NARROW SEA, DAY 31**

The sea was calm and the weather was clear. It was noon and the ship was sailing at it's top speed. Roger was on the deck, looking at the horizon to east. He had one foot on the deck and other on the railing plank. His face was thoughtful and calm. Minos got up to the stern and walked up to Roger.

MINOS: Roger! There you are.

Roger looked at him and stayed silent.

MINOS: Come eat with us, we're celebrating!

ROGER: Celebrating what?

MINOS: Good weather! Sun is shining and the sea is calm, what else could you wish for?

ROGER: Thanks, but I'm not hungry.

Minos leaned on the deck railing and started staring at him.

MINOS: What's going on?

ROGER: What?

MINOS: I know you, Roger. You're quiet. Have been for days now, more than usual. Something is bothering you. Come on, let it out.

ROGER: What if this job isn't what we think it is?

MINOS: What do you mean?

ROGER: I mean, he told us to bring her to him and we get payed. But why would he do that, why not hire someone to kill her for him?

MINOS: He is the king, he has his reasons. Besides, why do you care?

ROGER: Look, she is just a girl. Confused and scared. And we are delivering her to Robert for no reason. It doesn't make sense.

MINOS: She is a job! You know the deal, do the job, get payed, as always!

ROGER: And what if he kills her?!

MINOS: That is not our concern! We have to deliver her and that's it! For all we know, he could dress her up in pretty clothes and admire his prize until he passes out drunk.

ROGER: Don't be stupid. He hates the Targaryens! Her brother kidnapped his fiance! You think he will keep her alive when she clearly poses a threat?

MINOS: She has gotten into your head, friend.

ROGER: What?!

MINOS: If that was some other girl you wouldn't think a second before selling her out! You would get the job done without a second thought! They were silent for a while. MINOS: You have been speaking with her a lot, haven't you?

ROGER: That has got nothi...

MINOS: Yes, it does, and you know it! What did she tell you, ha? That she is scared and lonely, fragile? You are really naive if you think that is true.

ROGER: She is a good person! Killing vicious landlords and greedy bastards is one thing, delivering an innocent girl to a man who wants to murder her is another!

MINOS: You've done your fair share of killing innocent and good people, for money too. Not much, I admit that. Most of our targets are cunts, but we've all done horrible things.

ROGER: Yes, I know.

MINOS: And that is why you don't think about it, you think about the money.

ROGER: I can't. She really is not guilty of anything. Ask yourself, what bad thing did she do to the king, or anyone for that matter? We are transporting her like she is a criminal.

Roger took a deep breath and looked down. Minos looked at him with disbelief.

MINOS: Don't let her get into your head, Roger. She is a cargo which have we bring to King's Landing. Sweet girl, no doubt, but can she pay us? Can she give us supplies and money? She can't. Don't forget that.

ROGER: I know she can't pay us. But I also know she shouldn't be killed for the crimes of her father or brother! It's not right! Come on, Minos!

MINOS: No, I'm sorry. I can't listen to this anymore. I have to finish my lunch. When Roger I know comes back let me know.

Minos left below. Roger was worried and disappointed. He wanted to help her but he didn't want to go over his friends to do it. He sat on the deck and bowed his head.


	4. Chapter 4 - Narrow Sea III

**NARROW SEA, DAY 56**

Ship was sailing peacefully trough the Narrow Sea. The water was calm and there were some clouds in the sky, being lighted up by the sun that has just left the horizon. Minos was sitting on the mast foundation and was sharpening his arrows. Roger walked from below the deck and brought with him a small pouch with him. He headed towards Minos and sat.

ROGER: I brought you some wine.

MINOS: Thank you!

He took the pouch and drank from it.

MINOS: It's really good, where did you find it?

ROGER: I took it from our safe return barrel.

Roger made an innocent look. Minos smiled.

MINOS: They are not going to be happy about this...

ROGER: I know, but it's a long trip and you like wine so why not take a sip and enjoy it while we still can? Who knows what's going to happen when we reach Westeros.

MINOS: We deliver her and get paid, that's the plan.

ROGER: Yes, if all goes well and they don't kill us for drinking safe return wine!

They laughed again. But soon they were serious.

MINOS: You know, I've been thinking about what you said.

ROGER: And?

MINOS: I think you are somewhat right about that whole she is innocent thing.

ROGER: Oh, really?

MINOS: Don't interrupt.

Roger smiled a bit.

MINOS: As I've said, she is a job, but! She is also a person. And thinking about it, I reckon she really hasn't done anything wrong, to the king or any other person. Her father was an asshole, but so is mine, that doesn't mean I'm a dickhead as well.

Roger looked at him and tried to hold the laughter. Minos pointed the finger at him.

MINOS: Don't say a thing!

ROGER: Not a word! Please, continue...

MINOS: Right, let's assume for the sake of argument that we don't deliver her to Robert. What is the worst thing that can happen?

ROGER: We don't get our money?

MINOS: I said the worst thing. And as I see it, the worst thing that can happen is him sending assassins to bring him our heads, including hers. Now, tell me, how are we going to get out of that mess if we do it your way?

ROGER: It's not like we haven't dealt with assassins before.

MINOS: I don't remember you being an optimist, that's my thing. This won't be one or two skilled assassins. He will probably send dozens of trained soldiers after us.

Roger was now concerned and Minos put his arrows into a quiver.

MINOS: Roger, I'm willing to go with you this one time, but we can't fight off a small army.

ROGER: Yes, but, we maybe won't have to.

MINOS: You have something in mind?

ROGER: Yes. Listen. Robert wants her alive, but only so that he can execute her himself. If we tell him she died in Pentos along with her brother, we just might have a chance.

Minos looked at him with suspicion.

MINOS: You think he will believe that?

ROGER: If we come up with a good story, and a proof, he might.

MINOS: It seems far fetched. I don't know...

ROGER: Look, Robert hates her, and her brother too. There is no other reason for him to want her alive except torturing and killing her. And if we say she died with her brother in Pentos, we give him what he wants, just not the whole thing. He probably won't pay us, but we keep our reputation and our lives.

MINOS: Sounds reasonable, when you put it this way, I will give you that.

ROGER: Now, all we need is a good story.

MINOS: Well, maybe the boys have an idea.

He got up and headed to the hatch. Roger got up and grabbed him for his arm.

ROGER: Are you sure they will back me up like you do?

MINOS: No, but we have to tell them anyway. It's not good, keeping secrets among friends.

Roger let go of his arm and walked with him to the hatch. They got under the deck.

MINOS: Besides, you wouldn't like to tell them 'Oh, we are screwing over king Robert and not getting payed' in King's Landing, would you? Better to do it now. There you are!

Roger and Minos came to the table and sat down. Horren was eating and Likko was reading some scripts. Minos was smiling and looked at them.

HORREN: Why is he so happy?

ROGER: Well, it's a long story. And I want to tell it to you.

Roger looked at them and Likko stopped reading. Horren took a sip of wine.

HORREN: Is this another one of your crazy ideas?

ROGER: No.

MINOS: Yes.

LIKKO: Great.

MINOS: This one is pretty crazy, If I may say so.

LIKKO: Let me guess. Another ridiculous mechanism for making this boat go faster?

ROGER: No. Where is Daenerys?

LIKKO: In her chamber, sleeping.

ROGER: Good. Now, I have to tell you something that you're not going to like.

HORREN: I don't like it already.

ROGER: Just hear me out. I've decided n...

MINOS: He doesn't want to deliver her to king Robert.

Horren got up and Likko turned at Rgoer with suspicious and angry face.

HORREN: What?!

LIKKO: You must be joking.

HORREN: You do realize that if we don't deliver her to Robert, we don't get payed?! Have you thought of that when you decided to play knight in a shiny armor?!

ROGER: Keep it down! She might hear us!

LIKKO: This is not a very good idea, Roger.

HORREN: Bet your arse it isn't! When did you plan to tell us?

MINOS: Just now.

HORREN: Don't get sassy with me, Loverboy!

ROGER: Sit down, please.

Horren sat down but was still upset. Likko went to put his scripts and knives in their place.

ROGER: Listen, I know we won't get paid, but we have to try. She is an innocent girl, what has she ever done to deserve to die?

HORREN: Oh, nothing, except her father wanted to burn King's Landing to the ground!

MINOS: She is not her father.

Likko returned to the table and sat again.

LIKKO: Point made.

ROGER: Listen, Robert is trying to kill her ever since she was born. To deliver her to him is just as good as a death sentence.

HORREN: So? Tell me Roger, why should we help her?

ROGER: Because it's not right!

HORREN: Many things in life are not right! I can't believe it! We have been sailing all way to Pentos for her and now you just want to set her free. Are you completely mad?

ROGER: If you don't want to do it, fine! But you have the right to know, and before you decide that it's not worth the trouble, at least hear what I have to say.

HORREN: Fine! Go on, impress me.

ROGER: When we get to King's Landing, we hide her and go to king Robert. We tell him that she and her brother were killed. Since that is what he wants, and he trusts us from what I know, he will probably believe it.

LIKKO: Probably?

ROGER: We can't be completely sure, but it should work. At that point, he may or may not pay us for the trouble. If he does, you get your money and she doesn't get hurt. If he doesn't, I will give you my money and pay off your share. You get your money, and she isn't killed.

Horren stared at him. He had suspicios face, but he calmed down.

HORREN: You are willing to give up your money to pay me back for that girl?

ROGER: Yes.

HORREN: Likko, what do you think?

LIKKO: As stupid as this is, I'm with Roger on this one.

MINOS: Good lad!

Minos tapped Likko on the shoulder and lauged. Likko smiled and Horren looked at them. Roger waited for Horren's answer.

HORREN: Damn it! If I get my money, it's a deal.

He streched out his arm and they shook hands. Minos put on a cheeky smile.

MINOS: That wasn't so hard, was it?

HORREN: I can still beat you up!

Horren pointed the finger at Minos and Roger stopped him. Likko turned to them.

LIKKO: But we still have a problem with this plan.

HORREN: What problem?

LIKKO: What are we going to tell the king?

ROGER: It has to be something convincing and real at the same time.

MINOS: Any ideas?

LIKKO: No.

ROGER: I'm thirsty, I'm going to get some water.

They continued to discuss the plan. Roger went to the front of the ship to get water from a barrel. He was almost done when Daenerys appeared behind him.

ROGER: Daenerys! What are you doing awake?

DAENERYS: I am thirsty. Can you get me some water?

ROGER: Yes, give me a moment.

He crouched down to get her water. She silently took Likko's dagger fromthe cupboard and put it behind her.

ROGER: Here you go.

DAENERYS: Thank you.

He turned away and she grabbed him with left hand and put a dagger to his throat with right hand. Roger was now at her mercy, trying to find out what is she doing.

ROGER: Danerys, what are you doing?

Roger whispered. Likko and Horren saw them and got up from the table. Horren took his axe and Likko realised his dagger is missing. They came closer to Roger, who was still surprised.

DAENERYS: Stop! Stop or I will slit his throat!

HORREN: What do you think you're doing, princess?

DAENERYS: What does it look like?

ROGER: Daenerys...

DAENERYS: Silence! You are a liar! You are all liars!

HORREN: What are you talking about?

DAENERYS: You were going to sell me to king Robert! I heard it all! I was stupid enough to believe I could go home and live a normal life. I should slit your throat right now.

MINOS: Not when I'm around, princess.

Minos slowly showed up from behind the crates aiming an arrow to Daenerys's head. She grabbed Roger even harder than before and he was forced to be completely still.

ROGER: Minos, put the bow down.

They stared at each other. Likko slowly sat down on the floor.

ROGER: Damn it, Minos, do it! As he shouted, a small wound opened up from right side of his neck. A few drops of blood poured down his neck. He closed his eyes. Minos was now furious, tightly holding the bow.

HORREN: I told you this was a stupid idea.

ROGER: Minos, please, put the bow down. We don't want a bloodshed, alright?

MINOS: You sure about that, Roger? R

OGER: Yes. Put it down.

Minos slowly put his bow down and took his arrow. He stood up and placed it in his quiver.

ROGER: Horren, relax. Put your axe away.

HORREN: It is not a wise thing to do.

ROGER: We've been trough worse. Come on.

Horren dropped his axe and stood still, breathing heavily.

ROGER: Daenerys...

DAENERYS: Don't you dare speak to me!

ROGER: I know you are mad, but I have to explain.

DAENERYS: There is no need for that, I heard everything.

ROGER: It is true what you heard. King Robert hired us to bring you to him. I don't know why, and I didn't care until I met you. But I do now, and I don't want you killed. Despite what you think you know, we are not going to take you to him, alright?

DAENERYS: I don't trust anthing you say.

ROGER: I can't blame you, but you have to know something. We will not let king Robert kill you. When I said we were taking you home, I wasn't lying. I also said no one on this ship is going to hurt you, and I don't like to break my promises.

DAENERYS: Even if I believed you, how can I know you won't kill me in my sleep?

ROGER: You don't. But you have two options. You can kill me now and get killed yourself, or you can let me go and no one is going to touch you until we reach King's Landing.

DAENERYS: And what will happen to me then? You will leave me to the mercy of The Userper's guards?

ROGER: We're still thinking about that part of the plan, but trust me, we won't allow them to hurt you. To prove this, you can have Likko's dagger until we reach the shore.

LIKKO: What?

ROGER: You heard me. If everything goes to plan, you will have your dagger back in no time.

DAENERYS: Why would you give it to me?

ROGER: As long as you have it, no one will come into your chamber. No one will touch you while you carry it. I promise.

Daenerys stayed silent. After some time she started to take steps back and removed his hand off Roger. She pushed him over to them and held the dagger high. Roger sat on the floor and looked at her. He caughed. Likko went to get treatment for his wound.

DAENERYS: You better be telling the truth. If anyone comes in my chamber, I will kill him.

She closed the door and the ship was silent. Minos and Horren checked to see if Roger is alright. Likko finished his job and stood up.

LIKKO: It is not a deep cut, you will be fine.

MINOS: You idiot! I could have put an arrow in her and be done with it!

ROGER: I know you could.

HORREN: Was that part of your brilliant plan?

ROGER: Not really, no. Roger smiled. Minos slapped him on the head and smiled. Likko went to the stern.

LIKKO: You better be right about my dagger.

ROGER: Don't worry, you will get it back.

HORREN: You are one lucky son of a bitch.

ROGER: So I've been told.

They helped Roger stand. They helped him to his hammock and put him there.

MINOS: So, what do we do now?

ROGER: We do what we said. Get to King's Landing, get her to safety and hope nobody sees us.

HORREN: And what about her?

ROGER: I promised no one will harm her. That is the way it will be. We will let her get food and use the toilet. If she threatens you, stay still and tell her what I've told her.

MINOS: You really think she will make a move on us?

ROGER: I don't know, but we are here, in the middle of the Narrow Sea and if we all want to stay alive, we better do what we promised and hope she does to.

HORREN: I guess we just have to wait to find out. Get some rest.

ROGER: I will.

MINOS: Don't bleed to death!

ROGER: You won't get rid of me that easy.

Horren and Minos left. Roger layed on his hammock and thought about what happened. He knew that in order to stay alive, they would have to plan and execute this perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5 - Narrow Sea IV

**NARROW SEA, DAY 85**

The sun has hid behind the clouds. It was a day after rainfall with lot of clouds. It was afternoon and the ship just entered Blackwater Bay. Roger approached the chamber.

ROGER: Daenerys?

There was a moment of silence.

DAENERYS: What do you want?

ROGER: We have come up with a plan. I thought you might be interested.

Again, silence. She took the dagger in her hands.

DAENERYS: Stay back. And no tricks!

Roger moved away from the door. Behind him were Likko and Minos. Horren was on the deck. Daenerys slowly opened the door. In her arm was Likko's dagger, pointing at them.

DAENERYS: On the deck, all of you!

Roger looked at Minos and Likko. They shruged shoulders and turned to the ladder. Roger done the same. He was last trough the hatch. Horren was wondering what are they doing. They explained what is happening and proceeded to the front of the ship. Likko sat on the deck, Roger on the crates, Minos leaned against wooden fence and Horren put one leg on the crate. Daenerys came last trought the hatch and went up the stairs to the quarterdeck.

DAENERYS: I hear you have a plan.

MINOS: Yes, we do.

DAENERYS: Would you like to share it with me?

The team looked at one another and then they were all looked at Roger.

ROGER: Right. In two weeks we will reach King's Landing. When we do, we are supposed to bring you to the king to the Red Keep. We are not going to do that. Instead, we will report to king Robert and tell him a story from Pentos. If I'm right, that should work.

DAENERYS: And what would that story be?

LIKKO: Your brother wanted to marry you to Dothraki, is that correct?

DAENERYS: It is.

LIKKO: The Dolthraki don't react well to things they don't like. If we convince the king that you and your brother were killed because of that, we just might succeed in our plan.

MINOS: To make the story believable, we will need your dress from the wedding day. They can give it to him explaining that Dothraki weren't pleased, at which your brother lost temper and they killed you all.

HORREN: Which is plausible if you know the Dothraki. The main thing is that the king wants you dead, and we will make him believe you are.

LIKKO: That is why we have to tell him everything in detail. That is where you come in.

ROGER: I will explain that we found you and your brother dead along with the guards and some Dothraki men. Hopefully, he will conclude that magister probably called the guards to fight them off, but they got killed fighting with Dothraki raiders.

LIKKO: You will have to be convincing.

ROGER: Don't worry, he will get his share of bloodshed.

DAENERYS: That is your plan? Lying to The Userper?

MINOS: No, princess, that is first part of the plan. The second part is getting you out of King's Landing. Believe me, it's much more difficult than it sounds.

LIKKO: The city is constantly under watch and people are very, very curious.

HORREN: Spies don't worry me. What worries me is the City Watch. The goldcloaks control all enterances and exits to the city. We will have to either outsmart or kill them to get past.

ROGER: Killing is not an option. If we do that, we will alert them and they will come after us sooner or later.

MINOS: So, I guess we will have to outsmart them then!

ROGER: And we will.

DAENERYS: How?

HORREN: We will smuggle you in and out of the city.

ROGER: When we arrive in King's Landing, the Dock Guard will probably check the ship, as they always do. Luckily, we put a secret compartment just under the deck. You will have to get in there in order not to be discovered in the inspection.

MINOS: And it will pay off, believe me. We smuggled fair amount of stuff on our last trip.

HORREN: Not even the owner realised that is there.

DAENERYS: Wait, this isn't your ship?

MINOS: Not really, no. You could say we borrowed it.

LIKKO: If by borrowing you mean taking it and paying the owner when you get back.

MINOS: We payed him upon returning, didn't we?

LIKKO: Yes, but with money that we got from a job which we did using his ship.

HORREN: At least we payed him in advance this time.

ROGER Indeed. After we return from the Red Keep, we will have to get some horses, oranges and a big cart.

MINOS: I know some people who owe me a favour.

ROGER: Me too. So, while Horren and me negotiate with the king, Likko will get organes along with the cart, and Minos will get the horses.

HORREN: We also have to go trough the city, it is risky, but safer than going outside of walls.

DAENERYS: And how exactly will you get me out of the city?

MINOS: That's the thing, isn't it. Fortunately, Likko thought of that.

LIKKO: You will get in the cart and we will cover it with a wooden plank and some oranges. That will get us past the city watch. We will also make holes in it so you don't have to worry about choking.

DAENERYS: How do I know you won't take me in front of the Red Keep and leave me?

MINOS: I guess you will just have to trust us.

DAENERYS: I have no intention of trusting liars and bounty hunters.

ROGER: Do you have a better plan? If no, then this is the only choice you have. Unless you want to stroll King's Landing all alone and be captured at first outpost.

There was a moment of silence. Sun that has come out now went behind the clouds.

DAENERYS: If you do succeed, where will you take me?

HORREN: Crackclaw Point.

Daenerys looked at him and was curious.

LIKKO: A few Targaryen loyalists still exist in the penninsula. It is the safest place in Westeros for you right now.

ROGER: We still know some people who that still respect your dynasty, princess. They will look after you.

Daenerys was satisfied but was struggling to hide it. At last, she spoke.

DAENERYS: It seems that I have no other choice than follow your plan. Very well. Inform me when we reach King's Landing.

She came down from the stairs and went below the deck. Horren returned to his duty.

MINOS: You think she liked it?

ROGER: Honestly, I don't care. It is the only plan we've got, and we are going to stick to it.

Roger tapped Minos on the shoulder and went to the hatch. Minos followed. Likko jumped on the quarterdeck and looked at the sky. Roger and Minos went below the deck.


	6. Chapter 6 - King's Landing

**KING'S LANDING, DAY 98**

The sun was high in the sky as the ship was slowly approaching King's Landing. It was early afternoon. The shore was already visible, along with many merchant ships. Horren and Roger were going trough the maps below the deck. Minos was preparing his arrows and getting his bow ready. Likko was on the top of the mast, hanging from the ropes.

LIKKO: King's Landing on the horizon!

As Likko shouted, Minos stood up and put his hand on his forehead to better see the horizon. Roger hurried on the deck, followed by Horren with a slower pace.

ROGER: King's Landing... it's a shithole, but it's home.

Roger seemed happy and was smiling. Daenerys slowly came trought the hatch and approached the bow of the ship. She was excited and worried at the same time. Home, at last, she thought. Horren then shouted.

HORREN: You know what? I think a drink is in order!

MINOS: Great idea! Let's bring the return wine up here, come on!

Likko was getting down by the ropes and Horren went under the deck to get the barrel. Roger followed and got the glasses. He and Minos helped bring the small barrel on the deck just as Likko came down from the mast. Minos poured everyone a drink.

MINOS: Princess, come and have one!

DAENERYS: I shoudn't.

ROGER: It's not every day that you return home.

Daenerys came and took a cup.

MINOS: For safe return!

They drank and laughed. Daenerys let a smile go. Minos took another cups and drank.

HORREN: Easy there, Loverboy, don't drink it all! Come on guys, take your things and let's prepare this bloody ship for docking!

LIKKO: We will reach the harbour in approximately one hour, so that is how much we've got.

ROGER: It's enough!

As they went to get their belongings and prepare for dock, Daenerys was standing with her cup and looking at Red Keep that was slowly getting bigger and bigger on the horizon.

ROGER: You should go below. We can't risk anyone seeing you up here. She turned without a sound and went to the hatch below. After half an hour, the team was in their full gear. The ship was ready for docking and everyone was below the deck.

ROGER: Daenerys? Come here, we need you.

She came out of her chamber and walked toward them.

DAENERYS: Is this it?

She was nervous. Roger brought a bag of food and put them on one of the crates.

ROGER: Yes. Take this, you're going to need it.

She took it. Roger showed her to follow him. Horren and Minos were removing wooden planks off the deck. When they removed them, Daenerys saw a small compartment that was carved in the floor. Likko showed his head trough the hatch.

LIKKO: We have just passed the Red Keep. Horren, I need you up here.

HORREN: Coming.

Horren went up the hatch and Minos followed. Daenerys sat on the edge and slowly went into the compartment. She could not stand, but she was comfortable. Roger crouched and gave her the bag. She was still and looked at him.

ROGER: Put your head down a bit.

She did as he told her.

ROGER: Good. Now, listen. We are going to dock any moment now. After we dock and leave, the inspection will check the ship. It is a routine inspection, but the most important thing is that you stay still don't make any noises. If you are hungry, you can eat but make sure no one is on the ship, at least under the deck. We will be back by nightfall to pick you up. Understood?

DAENERYS: Yes.

ROGER: Alright. Horren, can you give me a hand here?!

HORREN: Yeah, just a moment!

After a moment or so, he came down the hatch and helped Roger. After they finished, Horren stomped on it to make sure it is stable. Then he went on the deck. Roger took the bag with Daenerys's dress and followed.

ROGER: Remember, stay still and keep your mouth shut. We will be back, I promise.

He got to the deck. The ship was passing near the docks. They were lots of ships, in different sizes and with purpose, being refilled, entering or exiting the harbout,in maintenance. Minos was at the helm.

Ten minutes later, the ship was slowly heading for the dock. The sails were down and Minos slowly turned the rudder to make it lined up. Roger closed the hatch and helped Horren with the ropes. Likko wanted to check his gear again, but remembered Daenerys had his dagger as a insurance. However, he had many more knives and didn't worry about it.

The ship lined up with the dock and Horren threw the ropes at dock assistants. They cought it and tied it up to the post. Minos let go of the helm and threw stern ropes. Dock assistants placed the dock plank on the ship. Roger and Likko put it in place and secured it. As they were getting off the ship, a large man in fancy clothes approached them arms spread open.

SHIP OWNER: Welcome back! My, what a pleasent sight to see after all this time, and you brought my ship in one piece!

HORREN: Of course we did, what else did you expect?

SHIP OWNER: Oh, nothing. I hope it served you well.

ROGER: It did, actually.

SHIP OWNER: I own many ships, you know, but this one is my favourite.

MINOS: Good to know, but not really.

Minos made a cheezy smile. As they walked past him, he threw a coin purse at him.

MINOS: And pay the harbour master for us, will you?

SHIP OWNER: Yes, of course...

Minos turned to Roger and continued walking.

MINOS: Prick... They laughed and continued walking.

The docks were full of people. Merchants, fishermen, sailors and soldiers. The place was crowded as usual, but something was out of place.

HORREN: I see the docks upped up their manpower.

ROGER: It seems so.

LIKKO: These are not City Watch. They are the King's Army.

HORREN: Yes, but what are they doing here?

MINOS: You think it has got to do with us?

ROGER: No. They are not searching the ships or sailors, just patrolling.

Team finally reached the road that was streching along the wall. On top of it, multiple soldiers were guarding the towers and patrol just passed by on the road.

HORREN: These patrols weren't here last time I was in the capital.

LIKKO: Will they interfere in our plan?

ROGER: No. We continue as planned. The Mud gate is that way, so I guess we will be going there. It is, after all, the closest way to the Red Keep.

LIKKO: We will go to King's Gate. Good luck.

ROGER: Thanks. See you here at nightfall. Roger and Horren went right to the Mud Gate. Likko and Minos went left towards the King's Gate. As they were getting some distance, Minos turned around.

MINOS: Oh, boys, try not to be late!

HORREN: You are not so lucky, Loverboy!

Minos laughed and Horren made a grumpy face. They walked to the Mud Gate and could not enter armed until they were searched. After that, they went trough and continued. They walked trough crowded alleys and streets to get to the Red Keep. King's Landing was always filled with people. In this case, with army too.

Unusual number of soliders were patrolling the city. Roger and Horren continued to walk towards the Red Keep. As they were getting closer to the gate, there were less and less people. Soldiers and goldcloaks were on the inner wall. At the gate two soldiers were guarding it, and another patrol walked right past it. Roger and Horren continued toward the gate and were engaged in cheerful conversation.

ROGER: Did you shag her?

HORREN: Damn right I did!

ROGER: She was fine, wasn't she.

HORREN: I still can't forget her, no matter how much I try.

ROGER: But mine had bigger tits.

HORREN: You were just lucky, we paid the same for them!

ROGER: You're just jealous...

HORREN: Oh really? It's the way you do it that makes all the difference!

ROGER: Don't get philosophical with me, alright?

HORREN: Wouldn't dream of it!

They laughed as they walked on front of the gates. Two guards approached them.

GUARD: Stop. What is your business here?

ROGER: We came to speak to the king.

Two guards looked at one another. The other one started laughing.

GUARD: The King doesn't want to speak with you.

ROGER: Really? I thought he might after all the trouble that we went trough for him!

Roger took out a scrolled paper and guards grabbed their swords.

ROGER: Relax. It's a piece of paper.

The guard took it and read it. His face became serious and he passed it on to other guard.

GUARD: You can speak to Queen Regent about this subject. She w...

ROGER: Hold on a moment. Queen Regent?

Roger stepped forward and held out his arm. Horren looked surprised had a suspicious look.

GUARD: Yes.

HORREN: And who would that be?

GUARD: Cersei of the House Lannister.

ROGER: Wait, where is king Robert?

The guards looked at one another and then at Roger, who was now confused.

GUARD: King Robert Baratheon was killed a month ago.

Roger and Horren were surprised and they looked at each other in a serious way.

ROGER: Killed? By whom?

GUARD: He was injured in a hunt and died from his wounds.

Roger stepped back and put hands on his hips while Horren was looking at the guards.

ROGER: Shit. So, who is the king now?

GUARD: Joeffrey of the houses Baratheon and Lannister.

Roger laughed and quickly stopped. Horren was calm but he was not happy.

GUARD: Is something funny? Where have you been all this time?

HORREN: That's not your concern.

The guards stepped up to them. Roger turned to Horren and back to them.

GUARD: We don't have time for your games. You can speak to Queen Regent about this if you wish.

ROGER: That won't be necessary. We had a deal with king Robert, and he is dead. Can't make deals with a dead man, can I?

GUARD: If that is the case, leave and don't return.

Roger wasn't pleased with this situation. He tried his best to hide it. Horren put his hand on Roger's shoulder.

HORREN: Come on, let's go.

Roger turned and after a few steps, he stopped and walked back to them.

ROGER: I will be needing this, if you don't mind.

His smile was fake, but his intentions weren't. The guard turned to another and nodded sideways. The other guard held his hand and gave Roger the scroll. He took it and walked toward Horran. Together, they walked down the road.

ROGER: Damn it!

HORREN: Well, that didn't turned out as it should.

ROGER: Dead? Dead?! I swear, that man was one of the biggest men I've ever seen, and he got killed by some bloody animal?!

HORREN: Calm down.

ROGER: Calm d... How are we going to explain it to Likko and Minos?

HORREN: I don't know. I'm hungry.

ROGER: What does that have to do with anything?!

HORREN: Nothing, but we could get a nice meal.

ROGER: And what exactly will that accomplish?

HORREN: Having a full stomach, you dumb nut! You know, for a bright man, you can be pretty stupid sometimes.

Roger looked at him with annoyance and Horren looked relaxed.

ROGER: Fine! Maybe there we will find out what the hell is happening!

HORREN: That's what I like to hear!

Horren smacked him on the back and Roger caughed a bit. They continued down the alley and tried to find a place to eat. Eventually, they found that kind of a place. Unfortunately, they didn't manage to get any information. However, Roger calmed down. He burned Robert's scroll by a candle saying they won't need it anymore. When they finished, they headed to the harbour. Sun was near the horizon in the west. They reached the rendezvous point, sat and waited.

ROGER: They should have been here by now...

HORREN: Don't worry. You know them, always late.

The sun already set and night was falling on King's Landing. Horren was relaxed and was sitting on one of the crates. Roger was standing nervously. They heard footsteps.

ISSA: Don't move.

Voice was female, and had a Dornish accent. Roger stopped and was a bit scared. Horren looked at him, surprised. He showed that he will go and surprise her from behind.

ROGER: Who is this?

He didn't turn around. Issa continued.

ISSA: Last time I saw you, you left with my little brother and didn't even say goodbye.

Roger tried to remember that situation. He slowly turned around. Behind him was a beautiful Dornish woman, pointing a crossbow at him. She was tall, dressed in leather wear. She had black eyes and long black hair, and was vaguely smiling at him. Roger was confused and relieved at the same time.

ROGER: Issa?

Minos jumped down from behind a crate. Issa was now smiling and she put the crossbow down. He came to Roger and laughed. Roger was angry, but started laughing.

MINOS: That was brilliant! You should have seen your face!

ROGER: You tall bastard! Come here, you cunt!

Minos was smiling and taunting him. Roger tried to chase him but stopped and turned.

ROGER: Good to see you, Issa.

ISSA: You too, sweetie.

Horren jumped behind them and saw Minos smiling. He got angry and chased him. Minos jumped over the crates and stood up on the top one. Roger and Issa turned to them.

ROGER: Stop it, you two! We don't want to alert the entire King's Landing!

HORREN: Damn you! This wasn't funny at all!

MINOS: Then why am I laughing?

ROGER: Because you're an asshole.

Issa smiled and Roger looked at her and then at Minos. Horren backed off but was still angry.

ROGER: Where is Likko?

Minos jumped off the crate.

MINOS: At the dock, waiting.

HORREN: Did you get everything?

MINOS: Of course we did! Come on, we don't want to keep your lady waiting.

ISSA: Lady?

ROGER: You haven't told her?

MINOS: I may have left that part...

HORREN: You are a piece of work, you are.

ROGER: Doesn't matter. We have to go.

Horren got up and Minos was jokingly startled. Roger and Issa turned as well and followed them. They were walking towards the docks and it was now a proper night.

ROGER: So, Issa, what are you doing here?

ISSA: I came to King's Landing to pick up some things for our parents. And just as I was about to leave, I ran across him and Likko with a few horses and a cart. You know how that looked.

ROGER: I can imagine. Tell me, what exactly happened while we were away?

ISSA: Before king Robert died, lord Eddard Stark was appointed the Hand of the king. After Robert died, Stark was proclaimed traitor to the realm and executed.

HORREN: They killed Ned Stark?!

ISSA: Yes.

Horren was now furious again. Roger looked at Issa and was very surprised.

ROGER: Strange. He didn't seem like someone who is a traitor.

HORREN: That's because he wasn't, I'm sure of it. I've seen that man a couple times in Winterfell growing up. He ruled Winterfell as a nobleman and didn't bother with small folk, like all lords, but he wasn't a traitor. The most honorable man I've ever seen, I would say. They must have set him up. Slimy buggers. Did they tell what he was accused of?

ISSA: No. He confessed of treason and they executed him.

HORREN: Bloody bastards!

ROGER: Issa, is that why King's Landing is crawling with soldiers?

ISSA: Yes. After hearing news of his father, Robb Stark marched at the south. He got pretty far, I would say. And from the other side, Stannis Baratheon claims the right to the throne.

ROGER: Stannis?

ISSA: Yes. He says King Robert doesn't have an heir, and that he is the rightful king.

MINOS: There you go. We are gone for a few months and world turns to shit.

Minos expected them to laugh but no one did. They arrived at the dock.

LIKKO: Nice of you to show up.

HORREN: Glad to see you too kid. Did you hear what happened?

LIKKO: Yes, Issa told us.

ROGER: Right, I see everything is here.

Likko was sitting on the cart. Behind him was a bag of oranges and a big piece of wood. At the other side of the dock, horses were tied up to a post. Roger put a bag with dress on the cart and opened the second much larger bag.

MINOS: They are fresh, if that is what you are wondering.

ROGER: Nice.

LIKKO: We got them at half price. You can thank Issa for that.

Roger looked at Issa. She winked at him and he smiled. He showed Horren to come with him.

ROGER: Let's go get her.

ISSA: Get who?

Before Roger could answer, Minos was quick to do it instead.

MINOS: His girlfriend.

ISSA: I didn't know he had one.

ROGER: It is a short term relationship.

Horren and Roger reached the ship. At the ship stood a guard. He looked at them as they were getting closer. He started to be nervous and came to them, as they passed him.

SHIP GUARD: Hey, you cannot go in there!

Horren turned around and punched him in the face. Ship guard fell down unconcious. Horren was shaking his hand and Roger looked at him in amazement.

ROGER: Nice punch!

HORREN: That guy was an asshole anyway.

Roger smiled and they came on the deck. After they climbed down the ladders, Roger crouched at the secret compartment.

ROGER: Daenerys? Daenerys?!

Daenerys woke up. She was confused but quickly realised what happened.

DAENERYS: You came back...

HORREN: We said we would, princess. Let's get you out of here.

ROGER: Duck your head.

Horren and Roger started removing deck parts. Daenerys was surprised. They helped her getting out of the compartment. After she got out, they returned the planks where they belonged. The night was moonless. They climbed on the deck and went down the ramp. Soon, they ran to the end of the dock where Minos, Isssa and Likko were.

MINOS: There you are. I started to think you were lost.

HORREN: Shut it, Loverboy!

ISSA: Well, what do we have here?

Issa came up to Daenerys. Daenerys was looking at Roger, he looked at her back.

DAENERYS: Who is this?

MINOS: My sister.

Issa walked to Daenerys and touched her chin.

ISSA: She is very pale. Is that the best you could come up with?

Issa turned to Roger. He was now in an awkward position and didn't know what to do.

DAENERYS: Get your hand off me.

She said in a calm and hostile way. Issa listened.

ISSA: Feisty! I like her. But I like you better. Sweetie, when you get bored of her, please let me know.

Issa slapped Roger lightly on the face and smiled. Then she took her crossbow.

ISSA: As much I would like to stay with you...

She looked especially at Roger who now didn't know what to say.

ISSA: ...I have to return to my ship. We are sailing for Dorne in the morning, and I wouldn't want to miss going home because of your little adventure.

She turned around and started walking to the west. Minos leaned on the wooden structure.

MINOS: Send my greetings to mother and father for me, sis.

ISSA: Sure thing, little brother. So long.

Issa turned around and sent a air kiss to Roger. He smiled. Issa continued to her ship.

DAENERYS: I hope you can explain this.

ROGER: Maybe some other day. Let's get you settled.

Horren took a bag of oranges and put it on the ground. Likko removed the wooden piece and put it next to the cart. After Horren showed her, Daenerys entered the cart. She was nervous. Minos put his bow, quiver, bag of robes and Daenerys's dress in the cart.

MINOS: Don't worry. You will be quite hidden in there.

ROGER: Just relax and we will be out of King's Landing in no time.

HORREN: If everything goes to plan.

MINOS: Don't be a pessimist. Help me, Likko.

Likko and Minos put the wooden piece on top of Daenerys. It matched perfectly. Horren then dropped oranges on top of wooden plank. There were enough of them to cover it.

ROGER: Are you ready?

DAENERYS: Yes!

ROGER: Good. Sit back and enjoy the ride.

Minos checked the cart and made sure everything is in order. The he got on the cart and took the horse under his control. Roger came up to him and asked.

ROGER: Why didn't you tell Issa who she was?

MINOS: I know my sister better than you do. She is sweet, but I don't trust her. She may not do it on purpose, but if the word of this gets out we are all done for.

Roger was surprised but understood.

ROGER: In that case, thank you.

MINOS: But on the bright side, she has the hots for you.

Roger smiled and Minos showed horse to start. Likko, Roger and Horren went to the other horses. There were four of them. Roger and Horren took two each and Likko jumped on the wooden structure. Roger and Horren started walking the horses toward the city.

LIKKO: I will climb the roofs and scout ahead of you. See you soon.

Roger nodded and Likko jumped to the house beside them. Minos was now at the gates.

GATE GUARD: Hold it! What do you have in the back there?

Minos put his Dornish accent to work.

MINOS: Oranges! For the market, fresh out of Dorne!

GATE GUARD: Why are you bringing them in so late?

MINOS: Our ship was caught in a storm of shipbreaker bay, so we are a bit behind schedule!

Gate guard checked the oranges and showed Minos to move along with his hand. Minos continued trough the Mud Gate. Horren and Roger went trough a few moments later, pretending to be in a group with some sailors. As they entered, they saw Likko on the roof, jumping on the wall and off it into the city. Sailors went the other way.

After Minos and Daenerys crossed Fishmonger's Square, they continued down the Muddy Way. Roger and Horren were not far behind. There were people in the streets, but not as many during the day. Still, they had to be careful. Next they came up to the Main Square, and proceeded to Street of Sisters, heading northeast to the Dragon's gate.

Occasionally, they would see a black figure on rooftops in front of them. Likko wasn't a climber, but he was agile and could jump far enough. He was the best choice to see if there is trouble ahead. The cart passed Rhaenys Hill and approached the Dragon Gate. Minos told them he was exporting oranges. The gate guards were suspicious but let them trough. Roger and Horren passed without problems. Likko jumped on top and over the wall and joined them on the ground moments after.

ROGER: Did you get it?

LIKKO: Yes.

HORREN: That's our boy!

Likko had a robe over his shoulder. They were now a mile or two away from King's Landing. Road wasn't crowded anymore, it was half empty. Minos stopped and Horren, Likko and Roger came to the cart.

Likko held the horses while Minos, Horren and Roger started unloading the cart. The put the oranges in a pile next to the road. The road was empty. Night was dark and only lights were miles away coming from King's Landing. Finally, they removed the oranges and raised the wooden plate. Daenerys stood up slowly and they helped her get out. Minos took his bow and quiver.

ROGER: Likko got you a present.

Likko came with the horses and gave Daenerys the robe. Minos and Horren took their robes from the bag. Horren throwed one at Roger. Likko walked past Daenerys and took his robe.

DAENERYS: Thank you.

LIKKO: You are welcome.

They put on their robes. After that, they put the oranges back into the cart. Daenerys took Likko's dagger and gave it to him. He bowed and thanked her. Horren got on the cart. Likko and Minos got on their horses. Horren went the other way and turned around.

HORREN: Likko, I'm not waiting for you!

Likko turned with his horse and went with Horren. Roger helped Daenerys on the horse and then got on his horse. Minos approached him.

MINOS: What a gentleman!

ROGER: Shut up.

DAENERYS: Where are they going?

ROGER: To hide the cart. We can't leave anything behind. They will catch with us in a few hours. In the meantime, we better get going.

They set off northwest down the road. In a few hours, Likko and Horren joined them. Daenerys was relieved. They were now on their way to Crackclaw Point.


	7. Chapter 7 - Crackclaw Point

**CRACKCLAW POINT, DAY 127 **

After a month of travel, team and Daenerys found themself outside a small town in the Crackclaw Point penninsula. It was a warm day with overcast of grey clouds.

MINOS: I never asked you, what happened to our money?

ROGER: Don't you start it.

MINOS: Honestly, I am curious.

ROGER: Well, we had a deal with king Robert. And with civil war, no one was going to pay us for some service that they don't know of. So, we didn't even enter Red Keep walls.

MINOS: Seems reasonable.

ROGER: Horren!

HORREN: Yeah?

Roger rode to Horren in front of the column. Horren suspected what it could be. R

OGER: It's time to visit those people you know. Explain them who we are and that we need their help. Actually, you know what to do, you don't need me saying it.

HORREN: You got that right, smartarse!

Horren took off to the town with haste. His horse was carrying him as fast as he could. The rest were slowly heading to the town on the horizon. After an hour or so, Horren returned.

MINOS: Everything set?

HORREN: Yeah. We will meet them in town centre and they will lead us to their estate.

ROGER: Good. We better pick up the pace.

They hurried to the town which had a small amount of citizens for it's size. The town square wasn't far from the enterence and they arrived there quickly. At the square, there were two men on horses. They carried armor and swords. Horren approached them and they showed the team and Daenerys which way to go. The streets were busy and air was foul.

It wasn't long before they were on the other side of the town. Here, the air was cleaner and buildings were more stylish. They got off the main street into a one small street. It had row of houses on each side. From what they could see, each house was in good shape and had a garden. The estates were truly made for rich families. They stopped at the middle of the road. From one of the houses on the left side, a woman appeared and greeted them.

WOMAN: Greetings, friends. My masters await you inside.

The team and Daenerys got off horses. They followed the woman trough the doors. Two servants took them down the road to what appeared to be a stable. Guards followed them.

As they got near the enterance, Likko, Minos and Horren stayed outside and sat down in the front of the house. Roger and Daenerys stopped. Roger turned around.

ROGER: You're not coming?

MINOS: No, you go ahead and take care of this.

Roger turned around and entered the house with Daenerys. They entered the house and were greeted by an middle aged couple. Woman was overwhelmed with joy.

WOMAN: Princess Daenerys, I am so glad that we can be of help. Come, come.

They entered a large room filled with furtiture. The couple showed them the room.

MAN: Our family was in good relations with the Targaryens since Aegon the Conqurer arrived in Westeros. It is shame your rule ended before it's time.

DAENERYS: Thank you for kind words.

WOMAN: Are you hungry? I will get you something to eat. You must be tired, you and your friend can stay for the night if you want.

ROGER: That won't be necessary.

The woman left from the room and the man got up to Daenerys.

MAN: We have a room prepared for you up stairs. Make yourself at home.

DAENERYS: Thank you.

The man walked away to the back of the house, leaving Daenerys and Roger alone.

ROGER: Well, princess, here you are. Safe as you can be. In this big wierd house...

Daenerys laughed and Roger did as well. She came up to him and held his hand.

DAENERYS: Roger...

ROGER: What, are you doing?

DAENERYS: Thank you. For this. All of this. I wouldn't be here without you and the boys. After I found out about you and Robert, I was scared and didn't believe you. But I do now.

ROGER: Sometimes you have to have a little faith.

Roger smiled. Daenerys too. They put their heads closer and stopped laughing. They were silent for a moment and then they kissed. It was a sweet and short kiss, but memorable. They stopped and looked at each other smiling.

DAENERYS: So, where are you going next?

ROGER: I don't know. Not far, I guess.

DAENERYS: Wherever you go, be careful.

She looked at him and he looked at her. The silence said it all. He let go of her hand and walked to the door. At the door, he turned around and smiled.

ROGER: I will see you around, princess.

Daenerys smiled. He walked out of the house and Horren, Likko and Minos got up.

MINOS: And?

ROGER: It's done. She is settled, and we should get on our way.

They walked out of the estate and headed down the road to the stables. They were happy and were walking at a slow and casual pace, sometimes looking at each other.

ROGER: You know what? I really do like when everything comes together!

Roger took out his pipe and lit it. They laughed and continued walking down the road.


End file.
